


В семи бедах спасет тебя

by miloserdie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, братские разборки, лайтовый боди хоррор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie





	В семи бедах спасет тебя

*  
\- Ты все сделал правильно, - говорит ему старейшина Накадзима.  
Пожар на окраине Ханамуры еще не затих.  
\- Ты поступил как должно. Хорошая работа.  
Работу он исполнил отвратительно. Неряшливая, грязная, беспорядочная. Такое убийство не сделало бы чести даже тому, кто только стал на путь ниндзя: для ассасина из клана Шимада совершить такое - значит расписаться в полной несостоятельности долгих лет учебы и тренировок.  
Умереть должно с честью, но с честью должно и смерть даровать.  
\- Дракону не пристало лежать в земле. Огонь - хорошо.  
Хандзо сидит прямой, как палка. Он даже не слушает, что говорит ему старейшина. Слышит - но не слушает. Распухшие костяшки, омытые и завернутые чистой тканью, нестерпимо жжет. От одежды, даже смененной, пахнет гарью. Под ребрами тянет, гулко и пусто, будто его выскоблили дочиста.  
\- Теперь ты полноправно руководишь кланом, - говорит старейшина и обманчиво почтительно склоняет голову - но не опускает глаз. Всем тут понятно, кто и чем руководит.  
Он почти не чувствует, как два почтенных мастера колют ему иголками плечо: боль, что внутри, куда сильнее боли физической. Мастер стирает чистой тряпицей излишки чернил, стирает выступившую кровь. Он скашивает глаза на обретающего форму дракона на руке и ему становится тошно.  
Он не надевает траура, не хоронит брата. Но в тот же вечер справляет первую поминальную службу - в одиночестве.  
Поднимается северный ветер. 

*  
Генджи невозможно выловить на базе между миссиями, но хороший ассасин умеет ждать. Хандзо - хороший ассасин, лучший. Он дожидается.  
В медблок его допускают с молчаливого кивка брата, как ни протестует дежурный врач. Он стоит, опершись на дверь, сложив руки на груди, и следит из тени, как милая медсестра, один из ангелочков доктора Циглер, хлопочет вокруг Генджи, пока тот отстегивает защелки плечевых пластин. Наплечи снимаются легко, но с грудной пластиной им приходится повозиться в четыре руки: шунты доспеха уходят в живую плоть, медсестра аккуратно отсоединяет металл от вживленных маячков. Под сплавом брони и тонкой подкладкой видно, наконец, часть живого Генджи: мучнисто-белая, давно не видевшая света кожа, месиво рубцов: кривых и неровных от заживших ожогов, прямых и аккуратных - от швов.  
Пока сестричка лепит ему на грудь пластинки датчиков и снимает показания с систем жизнеобеспечения, Генджи снимает шлем: налобную пластину, потом забрало, после - пластоидную полусферу, защищающую затылок. Только после этого он впервые, пока они находятся в смотровой, поднимает на Хандзо взгляд.  
Нижняя челюсть и часть щек у него - сплошная металлическая пластина. Темная, она резко контрастирует с бледной кожей. Видимо, Ангела пыталась спасти хоть что-то, что бы осталось от его прежнего лица, так что у него хотя бы свой нос и глаза, но оставшаяся часть лица, также как и грудь, покрыты перекрученными ожоговыми рубцами, деформированными келлоидами.  
Глаза у него остались такие же - а может, и тут доктор Циглер постаралась, но во всяком случае, будь даже эти склеры искусственными, взгляд у Генджи вполне живой, но какой-то стеклянный, будто бы он смотрит мимо.  
Хандзо не отводит глаз, смотрит на брата - на то, что осталось от брата.  
На то, что он оставил от брата.  
Когда Генджи отщелкивает наручи, становится видно, что правая рука целиком искусственная: металлические связки уходят глубоко в плечо, соединяясь с металлической же ключицей. От левой он отстегивает крепления, и все так же с помощью медсестры стягивает протез, аккуратно отключая соединительные проводки. Сестричка споро протирает антисептиком покраснения, там, где металл бионической руки натер культю, расстегивает подкладку до плеча, обнажая локтевой сгиб со вживленными катетерами. В один она ставит иголку капельницы с физраствором, пока готовит вторую - с питательными веществами - Генджи интересуется:  
\- Что сегодня на обед?  
Судя по усталому и чуть безразличному голосу, шутку эту - если это можно назвать шуткой - он произносит не впервые, но медсестра все равно улыбается.  
Генджи здесь любят. В отличие от него.  
Девочка ставит и вторую иглу, помогает снять бронированные наколенники и проверяет капельницы.  
\- Когда закончится, позовете, - дежурно говорит она и разворачивается уходить, с сомнением поглядывая на Хандзо, и, видимо, раздумывая, как бы заставить его покинуть медблок.  
\- Ингибиторы, - говорит Генджи. - Отключите.  
Без войсморфера шлема голос у него хриплый и слегка свистящий из-за поврежденных связок.  
\- Доктор Циглер не рекомендовала отключаться от обезболивающих так часто, - строго говорит медсестра.  
\- Но я ничего не скажу доктору Циглер, - говорит Генджи и чуть дергает уголком рта - это может и сойти за улыбку.  
Медсестра для виду колеблется еще пару секунд, потом недовольно вздыхает, и возвращается к Генджи. Чуть ниже шеи она ловко сдвигает фальш-пластину позвонка в экзоскелете хребта, щелкает зажимами и достает уходящую в спинной мозг иголку.  
Генджи рвано вздыхает и прикрывает глаза на секунду - а когда открывает их, на Хандзо смотрит уже тот самый Генджи, брат, которого он потерял много лет назад. Глаза у него становятся блестящие, живые, между остатков надбровных дуг залегает привычная складка, лицо, расслабленное, чуть подбирается.  
Он еще раз вздыхает, выравнивая дыхание и садится - осторожно, чтобы не выдрать капельницы и датчики. Садится не как подобает, а как приучили его в Непале: скрестив ноги. Коленные суставы его проворачиваются под таким углом, под которым обычные связки не смогли бы, отмечает Хандзо. Позу брата он осматривает с неудовольствием, щурится от такого неуважения. Генджи это замечает, и на какое-то мгновение кажется, что уголки его трогает улыбка. Хандзо садится, как подобает воину в присутствии другого воина, в сэйдза, упираясь коленями в пол и садясь на пятки.  
Они ничего не говорят, но этого вполне достаточно: Генджи делит с ним кров, делит с ним хлеб - если можно так назвать его внутривенное питание.  
Делит с ним молчание.  
Когда обе капельницы заканчиваются, Генджи аккуратно выдергивает иголки из катетеров, умело отлепляет датчики от груди и застегивает подкладку костюма, закрывая грудину, ловко управляясь одной правой. Он заводит руку за спину и пытается вставить на место иголку - колется раз, второй, третий - и слегка раздраженно выдыхает через зубы.  
Хандзо не спрашивает, нужна ли помощь: он подходит сам, протягивает руку, и Генджи поворачивается, в максимально доверительном жесте открывая спину - металлический хребет, пластинчатые бока, небольшой треугольник живой плоти от плечей до середины позвоночника.  
Пальцы у Хандзо крепкие, сильные, с мозолистыми подушечками, привыкшие держать тетиву - руки лучника. Обычно ловкие и быстрые, теперь они будто деревенеют, кажутся огромными и неуклюжими, когда он берет тоненькую иголку: легчайше, будто самое тонкое оперение. Шунт для иголки с подачей ингибиторов такой же тонкий и узкий, и Хандзо застывает, не уверенный, что сможет попасть с первого раза.  
Его буквально парализует мысль о том, что он может сделать Генджи больно.  
Он медлит еще мгновение, но потом берет себя в руки, и вставляет иглу на место - с первого раза. Он задерживает руку на чужой коже еще на пару секунд, пока это не становится заметным - брат под кончиками пальцев теплый и живой. Тем ярче контраст, когда он ставит на место титановую пластину позвонка экзоскелета, холодную и гладкую, пахнущую металлом - и ничем.  
\- В любое время, когда ты захочешь, я буду готов, - говорит Хандзо.  
\- К чему? - переспрашивает Генджи, оборачиваясь. С обезболивающими лицо у него опять принимает это так раздражающее спокойное выражение, как у его любимого сенсея.  
\- Я полагаю, ты хочешь отомстить, - вовсе не ожидая подобного вопроса, теряется Хандзо. - Я готов встретиться в бою, когда захочешь.  
Генджи издает кошмарный скрипуче-хрипящий звук, и Хандзо запоздало соображает, что это был смешок.  
\- Я провел пятнадцать лет, пытаясь принять, кто я такой, и не жить прошлым, - говорит Генджи. - А ты хочешь опять протащить меня через это все?  
Хандзо молчит.  
\- Ты ищешь того, кто был здесь очень давно, - говорит брат и постукивает бионическим пальцем по металлической пластине чуть ниже солнечного сплетения. - Взбесившийся призрак внутри доспеха, жадный до мести. Его здесь нет.  
Он складывает руки в любимом жесте своего учителя-омника, и у Хандзо сводит челюсти от злости.  
\- Не знаю, что случилось бы, будь ты в Ханамуре в тот раз, когда я вернулся туда свести счеты, - задумчиво говорит Генджи, глядя куда-то через него. - Но сейчас, - он снова фокусирует взгляд на Хандзо, - я не хочу никакой мести.  
Они еще какое-то время молчат, глядя друг на друга. Усилием воли Хандзо уважительно склоняет голову, и разворачивается уходить. Генджи отвечает кивком и принимается пристегивать вторую руку.  
\- Я тебя ни в чем не виню, брат, - говорит Генджи, когда он почти подходит к двери. - Но лучше бы ты меня тогда убил. 

*  
Поднимается южный ветер.


End file.
